Amaranthine Ink
by Meg Rider
Summary: This is an attempt to bring two of my favorite things together: Disney and InkHeart. I have too much planned for this story to be able to write a decent summary. This is primarily a Disney story featuring many Disney characters, but there are also some InkHeart characters. This is a stand alone story you don't have to be familiar with InkHeart to follow it. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple things I would like to note before I start: This is by no means a sequel to the InkHeart movie or any of the books. You don't have to have read the books or seen the movie to know what's going on. This is mainly a Disney story featuring characters from InkHeart. I thought making this a crossover, but it's geared more towards Disney fans than InkHeart fans. I will explain everything you need to know about the InkHeart characters as I go. Also, Roxanne is an InkHeart character, not the character from A Goofy Movie. And Meggie's father is commonly referred to as Silvertongue by Farid. A Silvertongue is a person who has the ability to bring characters and objects out of books by reading out loud.**

**Thank you for taking the time to check out my newest story. Here it is…**

"Just then, a lumberjack burst in and cut open the wolf!" Wendy exclaimed in her dark, serious tone.

Meggie Folchart and her friends, Wendy, Peter Pan, Jim Hawkins, Merida and Farid gathered in the clearing outside of the Amaranthian Woods every night. During the day they often had other responsibilities and things to do, so nights were the only time they could hang out. Wendy loved to tell stories. Usually she made up stories about the people who lived in Amaranth, but sometimes she stuck to the classics. Peter Pan, who was familiar with Wendy's stories, would act out what Wendy was saying. At first, he took it seriously, but he always ended up getting bored and by the end of the story he had everyone laughing with his over the top, exaggerated motions.

Wendy was now finishing up Little Red Riding Hood and everyone was giggling at Peter Pan. Well, everyone except Farid. Meggie noticed him sitting a few away from everybody else, staring up at the sky. Meggie walked over and sat down on the grass next to him.

"The thing about books is you always know what everyone is thinking," Meggie said to him. "It's not like that in real life. Though, sometimes I wish I could read the minds of people around me."

Farid looked at Meggie. "If you knew what everyone was thinking, there would be no need for conversation."

"Fair point." Meggie leaned back on her hands. "So, let's have a conversation about what's on your mind."

Farid gave her a half smile, but it quickly faded. "My brother."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

Farid looked back up at the sky. "His name is Aladdin. The day Silvertongue read me into your world I was supposed to leave my life as a thief and go to live with my older brother and my future sister-in-law, Jasmine. I never made it to them." Farid wrapped his arms around himself. "They must be so worried about me. Or else they forgot about me."

Meggie put her hand on Farid's arm. "They haven't forgotten about you."

Farid looked down at Meggie's hand, but didn't say anything for a while. Meggie couldn't help wondering why Farid had never told her about Aladdin. They had been dating for a while now and she thought she knew everything about him; he knew everything about her. So, why had he kept something like this from her?

_Maybe it was too hard to talk about_, Meggie thought. She hadn't seen him this upset in a long time.

"Meggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could read Aladdin and Jasmine into our world?"

Meggie thought for a moment. It would be difficult, but she was almost certain she could.

"I'll try," she replied. "I'll work on it tomorrow and try to read them in tomorrow night."

Farid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"If you two are done necking, we should go back into town," Merida said, interrupting them.

Meggie and Farid pulled apart and quickly stood up. The six friends made their way through the Amaranthian woods. A large clearing separated the woods and the town. To the far right of the trail was a small farm where Meggie's parents, Mo and Resa, lived. Her parents had been apart for many years and only just recently were able to reunite. It wasn't that they didn't want to be spend time with Meggie, but they really needed time alone together. Meggie, instead, lived with her mother's Aunt Elinor and family friend, Darius. Like Meggie and her father, Darius was a silvertongue (a person who can read characters and objects out of books), but he had a stutter and had long given up reading out loud.

To the left of the trail were a stable and two houses. The first house belonged to Dustfinger, his wife, Roxanne, and their daughter, Brianna. Dustfinger had been a friend to the Folchart family for a while, but had recently decided he needed to spend more time with his own family since he, too, had been away from them for a long time. Farid looked up to Dustfinger as a son would a father. Despite Roxanne and Brianna's protests, Farid spent most of his time at their house learning tricks of fire from Dustfinger. Dustfinger was the best fire-eater in any world. The tricks he could do with fire amazed everyone who had ever seen them. He often performed in the empty space of the field between Meggie's parent's farm and the stable at night.

On the very far left side of the field, tucked back in the corner was a small shack of a house. This house belonged to the witch, Vanessa. No one ever ventured to her house. Everybody had their stories about her, especially Wendy, but no one ever bothered to find out if any of them were true. They left her alone and she left them alone.

It wasn't terribly late when Meggie and her friends finally reached town. Most of the shops were closed, but the inn, restaurant and tavern were still open. They darted between the inn and the schoolhouse and started heading up the street towards their houses. Meggie's house was next to the book shop which Elinor co-owned with a local girl named Belle. As Meggie walked up to her door she noticed the woman who lived next door to her, Esmeralda, was standing outside of her own house.

"Good evening, Esmeralda!" Meggie called out.

Esmeralda smiled and waved at Meggie. "Hello, Meggie."

Esmeralda was a street dancer while her boyfriend, Phoebus, was the Captain of the Guard for the royal Army. Amaranth had been at peace with other kingdoms for a long time, so Phoebus would sometimes help out in the Sheriff's office. Esmeralda worried about him and always waited for him outside when it was getting near the time he should be home.

Meggie pushed open her door, said a quick good night to Elinor and Darius and then went up to her room. She pulled out a sheet of paper, a feather pen and started working on a way to bring Farid's brother back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, Jasmine," Aladdin said as he and Jasmine looked at one bouquet of flowers after another. Their wedding was in just a couple weeks and Jasmine needed to pick the floral theme for it. The largest room of the palace, where the sultan usually held his parties, now had many tables covered with vases of every flower known to man. Aladdin didn't know anything about flowers, but since Jasmine didn't really have any girlfriends he had agreed to help her with her decision. At least, that's what Jasmine said; they both knew Jasmine already had an idea in her head of what she wanted; she just didn't want to do it alone. "It doesn't seem right to be going ahead with the wedding without Farid here. He was supposed to be my best man."

Jasmine turned away from the bouquet of light blue flowers she had been looking at and gave Aladdin a sympathetic look. "I know, baby. But, we still have a responsibility to our kingdom and we have to get married. We've already put this off three years while we searched for your brother."

Aladdin looked down. "You're right."

Jasmine reached out and put her hand on his cheek. "If it was up to me, we'd wait until Farid was back; but we can't."

Aladdin took Jasmine's hand in his and kissed it. He didn't say anything, though.

"Hey." Jasmine lowered her head slightly, to make Aladdin look at her. "When the wedding is over, I promise we'll continue our search for Farid. We just have to take care of this one small thing first."

Aladdin pulled Jasmine into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. The two of them wanted to be married and if things were going the way they had originally planned their wedding day would be the happiest day of their lives. But, they were both too worried about Farid and it kept them from the happiness and excitement they knew they should be feeling right now. Aladdin couldn't help feeling guilty for robbing this experience from Jasmine. Now their wedding seemed more like an obligation and less like the start of their happily ever after.

"Come on, Aladdin; let's go outside and take a break." Jasmine slipped her hand into Aladdin's and led him out to the courtyard.

The sun beat down on them, but they welcomed the heat. They had both lived in the desert their whole lives and were used to it. They sat down on the stone edge of the fountain and listened to the water flowing peacefully behind them.

All of a sudden the area around them started to blur and fade away. Aladdin began to feel disoriented and then fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jasmine woke up she noticed a few things. One: it was now night. Two: she was lying on grass. Three: she was surrounded by impossibly tall trees. And four: she was freezing. She slowly sat up and looked around.

"Aladdin?"

Jasmine had opened her mouth to say his name, but someone else's voice beat her to it. She turned around and saw Farid standing a few feet away from her; Aladdin was standing in front of him. Jasmine hurried to Aladdin's side. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. His body was abnormally warm, as usual, and she was grateful for it.

"Aladdin!" Farid repeated.

He wrapped his arms around Aladdin's neck and Aladdin hugged him back with his free arm. Jasmine reached out and touched Farid's arm to make sure it was really him and he wrapped his arm around her as well, bringing her into the group hug. Farid then dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Farid, have you been here the whole time?" Jasmine asked.

"Not the whole time, but recently yes."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Aladdin asked.

"Amaranth," a quiet voice replied.

Jasmine and Aladdin turned to see a young girl with golden blonde hair standing not too far from Farid. She was holding a piece of paper that she now started folding nervously.

"You're in Amaranth," the girl said.

"Like the flower?" Jasmine asked. She really didn't know what else to say.

The girl nodded, but Farid ignored the question.

"I want you two to meet my girlfriend, Meggie," he said.

Jasmine smiled at her and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Meggie shook her hand. "You, too."

Aladdin didn't seem interested in the girl at all; he just kept staring at Farid as if he expected him to disappear again. Jasmine couldn't blame, though. Aladdin has spent the last three years looking for his brother and now he was standing right in front of him. Aladdin slid his arm off Jasmine and pulled Farid into another hug.

"It's so good to see you," Aladdin said. "We've been so worried."

Farid hugged him back tightly and Jasmine couldn't help smiling at their reunion. But after a few minutes, reality began to sink in for Jasmine and Aladdin and they had many questions.

"How did we get here?" Jasmine asked.

Farid and Meggie exchanged glances.

"That's a long story, "Farid finally said. "I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just go back into town. I've made arrangements with Eric for you to stay in one of the houses."

"Who's Eric?" Aladdin asked.

"He's the landlord of all the houses in Amaranth," Meggie explained.

Aladdin put his arm around Jasmine as they walked through woods and Jasmine couldn't help shivering.

"You must be so cold," Meggie said. "There's a clothing store in town that's owned by two very nice girls, Charlotte and Giselle; I'm sure they'll be more than happy to get you some warmer clothes."

They walked through the woods for a while before crossing a wide clearing and ending up in a very small town. As they walked down the street, Jasmine looked around. On the right side of the street was a black smith's shop, a doctor's office, a sheriff's office, a trading post and a book store. On the left was a schoolhouse, an inn, a restaurant, a tavern and the clothing store Meggie had mentioned. Where the shops ended, houses began. They continued walking until they reached the second to the last house on the left. They then turned down the narrow alley next to it and found a small house tucked behind the other house.

"The couple who lives in the house in front of you is Shang and Mulan," Meggie told them. "They both work in the sheriff's office as well as the royal army."

Farid handed Aladdin the key to the door. "Meggie and I should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Aladdin waited until Farid and Meggie were no longer in sight before unlocking the door and going inside. The house consisted of a small living room, an even smaller kitchen, a tiny bathroom and a bedroom. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Jasmine went straight for the bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and curled up in the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Aladdin paced back and forth in the bedroom for a few minutes, muttering to himself, before finally getting into bed as well. Jasmine snuggled up close to him, taking advantage of his body heat. She put her arm around him and rested her head against his back. Aladdin put his hand over hers and held it tightly against him. She could feel his heart beating through his chest and she knew the weight that's been there for so long was now finally being lifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Farid had come by around mid morning and he and Aladdin left to have some alone time together and catch up. Not knowing what else to do, Jasmine spent the next couple hours cleaning their house. Meggie came by after school that afternoon and took Jasmine to the clothing store. Both Charlotte and Giselle had been very friendly and helpful and Jasmine ended up leaving there with a few pairs of pants and several tops; most of which were long-sleeved. After they dropped Jasmine's new clothes off at the house, the two of them went for a walk through the woods and Meggie explained how she had a special gift where she could bring objects and people from one world to another by simply reading out loud. Most people would have found this hard to believe, but Jasmine had been living with a genie for the last couple years and she now believed in all magic.

As Meggie finished explaining everything to Jasmine, they reached the end of the woods and were then standing at the edge of giant field of flowers. It amazed Jasmine to see all the flowers that were in vases back in the palace growing wildly together in one field. What caught Jasmine by surprise, though, was that fluttering on top of the flowers were fairies of all different colors. As Jasmine and Meggie walked through the field, some of the fairies flew away from them, but some of the curious ones came right up to them. Jasmine held out her hand and a white fairy landed on it.

"Some fairies aren't very nice and will bite you," Meggie said. "But most of them are friendly."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"You usually can't until it's too late. They don't really do any damage, though. You feel a sharp pinch and a red mark is left on your finger, but it fades pretty quickly."

The fairy in Jasmine's hand seemed to be one of the friendly ones. She walked in a circle around Jasmine's palm and then flew away.

"This place is beautiful," Jasmine said. "I can't believe you live here."

"I love it here."

"How long are you planning on having Aladdin and me stay?"

"I don't know; this was Farid's idea. I guess as long as you want."

"We can't stay long, Meggie. My father will be worried about us and we're supposed to be getting married in a couple weeks."

Meggie nodded slowly. "Will you take Farid back with you?"

"Yes. Aladdin's looked for him for so long; he won't let him go again."

"Of course."

Jasmine looked down at Meggie. She couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old, but Jasmine could tell she was mature for her age.

"Do love him?" Jasmine asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Do you love Farid?"

"Yes."

"You could come back with us, too, if you want."

Meggie shook her head. "_My _family is here."

Jasmine couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. It must be hard to know that any day could be your last day with the person you love.

When they got back into town, Jasmine noticed for the first time that just about a mile or two from town, a little beyond the shops, was a large white castle surrounded by a stone wall.

"Who lives there?" Jasmine asked, pointing at the castle.

Meggie looked over at the castle. "Prince Philip and Princess Aurora."

"Another princess? Maybe I could talk to her and-"

"You can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

"Because no one gets to talk directly to the princess unless she orders it."

"But, I'm a princess, too."

"Not here you're not," Meggie said. "You're in a completely different world now. Your status in your world means nothing here. In Amaranth you're just a normal person."

"Really?"

Meggie nodded.

Jasmine had to admit that sounded really good to her. Living her life the way she wanted; without pressure? Yes. Jasmine would take that any day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night it was colder than the last couple nights, so Merida's friends opted to stay home instead of meeting up in the woods. She put on her coat and started walking across the field. She had been hoping Dustfinger would be out with his fire, but it looked like cold kept him inside as well. Merida wasn't particularly fond of the cold, but she couldn't stand being stuck at home with her younger brothers any longer. Between school, her brothers and her mother's constant nagging, Merida had come to look forward to the nightly meetings with her friends.

Merida made her way to the spot where Dustfinger usually performed. Last winter he had created a bonfire pit that Merida and her friends took advantage of on the cooler nights. She lit a fire on the leftover wood, then sat down on the cool grass.

"I didn't think anyone else would be out tonight."

Merida looked up as Jim walked towards her. "I needed to get away from my family. What are you doing out here?"

Jim shrugged and sat down next to her. "I like being out at night."

"Like a vampire," Merida teased him.

Jim kept his expression serious. "Exactly. Like a vampire."

"You better watch out; I'm an expert archer. I can pierce an arrow through your heart in the blink of an eye." Merida giggled.

Jim took Merida's hand and put it over his heart. "Your arrow pierced my heart long ago."

Merida and Jim had been dating for almost a year now, but kept it a secret from their friends to avoid ridicule. Jim wrapped his arm around Merida's waist and pulled her effortlessly onto his lap. She kept her hand on his chest and gripped his shirt when he kissed her. The two of them didn't get much time alone together and Merida lived for these moments.

When they ended the kiss, Merida repositioned herself so she was sitting next to Jim and then snuggled up close to him. He kept his arm around her waist and ran his other hand through her hair, knowing how much she loved when he did that.

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could have, Jim Hawkins."

Jim pulled her closer. "That's because you bring out the best in me, Merida."


End file.
